


She

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by influxes</p><p>It's a hypothetical "Before Neo" sort of story, given that The One usually perishes and Zion starts anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emei

 

 

You know what they say about The One, don't you?

They say that when The One arrives, we will be safe. This war will be over. It's our salvation, this person. We're putting our trust--we, Zion _believe_ in this person. And we don't even know who they are. It was my grandfather who told me stories about The One. That's right, I'm a second generation of natural birth in Zion. Anyway, my grandfather, he didn't believe. He used to say that The One was just an analogy for hope. Like how God gave Christians hope back when religion could matter.

But me? I believe.

I believe that there is - there must be - The One. There are hopefuls now, though there had been many in the past. I only know of three, two of which have died while in the Matrix. The last one.... She is the one they believe in now. And when I say they, I mean us. We believe in her. She may not be the one, I understand that completely. There could be generation upon generation of hopefuls, and nothing may come of it. I may never see the true One in my lifetime as my grandfather hasn't in his. But I may.

I believe.

She's talented and confident, not a trait the last two carried. Men, both wary, they weren't as stubborn or relentless. That is likely why they died, faltering at the last minute or making stupid mistakes. Zion cries each time a hopeful dies because it takes a piece of our hope away. It weeps because we must start again, and look for the next One. We must accept our mistake.

She, she is our One. I'm sure of it.

She is our hope.

She is my hope. 

 


End file.
